Чертов леденец!
by 6Voldemort9
Summary: Уизли создают странные леденцы на палочке, которые раскрывают всем окружающим уровень умения в оральном сексе.


Оригинальное название: Maudite gourmandise

Автор: Elehyn

Бета: Day

Аннотация: Хоть Гарри Поттер и совладелец магазинчика близнецов Уизли, но не знает, что два шутника создали странные леденцы на палочке, которые раскрывают всем окружающим уровень умения в оральном сексе.

Дисклаймер: Герои этой истории созданы и принадлежат JK Rowling и разным ее издателям, таким как Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books и Warner Bros., Inc. Денег не получаю и прав торговых марок не нарушаю.

Разрешение на перевод: Получено

Магазин Фреда и Джорджа Уизли процветал как во время господства Темного Лорда, так и после того, как Гарри Поттер его победил. Всевозможные Волшебные Вредилки все еще привлекали толпы покупателей. Как говорили близнецы, маги и волшебницы всегда были не прочь поразвлечься за чужой счет.

Было много новинок: не только изобреталось что-то новое, но и усовершенствовалось старое. Конечно же, самым популярным из всего разнообразия товаров, было Зелье Яйцеголового - труднообнаружимая смесь, после принятия которой голова жертвы становилась лысой и блестящей, как бильярдный шар; а также Опьяняющий отвар - варево, делающее речь выпившего грубой и запутанной, а жесты - характерными для в стельку пьяного человека.

Однажды, чтобы подшутить над Перси, занимавшим тогда должность помощника Министра, Рон и близнецы подмешали этот отвар ему в стакан сока. Это было как раз перед пресс-конференцией, на которой он должен был произносить лицемерную речь об "Абсолютной безопасности Министерства", успокаивая волшебников в Темную эпоху террора Волдеморта.

Перси, пошатываясь, вышел на подиум и тут же упал на кафедру, прямо на глазах у местных и иностранных журналистов. Конечно же, Министерство было глубоко оскорбленно его поведением, что и послужило причиной увольнения. О, он был ужасно расстроен, к тому же все отлично помнил - все-таки отвар, создавая видимость опьянения, оставлял разум ясным.

Но это были не единственные товары, пользующиеся повышенным спросом. Хорошо расходились "Раздевающие очки", с помощью которых можно было видеть через любую ткань, ну, кроме драконьей кожи. Наперекор этому изделию, тут же продавалась одежда из драконьей кожи, чьим главным покупателем был Гарри, и спрей Непроницаемости для обычной одежды. Поэтому только эксгибиционисты становились жертвами этих особых очков.

Однако хитом продаж за прошедшие два месяца стал "Разоблачающий леденец". Эта сладость, изменяя свой цвет, показывала уровень мастерства сосущего в оральном сексе. Наибольшей популярностью он пользовался у парней, которые подсовывали леденцы своим подругам. Но и самим девушкам они тоже нравились.

Перламутрово-белая конфета с розовыми полосками, начинала менять свой цвет уже после нескольких посасываний. Затем, реагируя на движения языка, губ и соприкасаясь с внутренней частью щек, неба и даже горла, она начинала менять цвет, выдавая результат об уровне фелляции.

На этикетке упаковки давалась расшифровка:

Черный - очень запущенный случай.

Коричневый - похоронный марш - и то интереснее.

Фиолетовый - не хватает умения, но уже есть прогресс.

Синий - ваш партнер пока все еще несчастлив.

Зеленый - ваша гордость и достоинство не единственная потеря.

Белый - Нейтральный. Но практика не повредит.

Розовый - о, вы уже можете заинтересовать партнера.

Оранжевый - любовнички штабелями падают у ваших ног, мой ангел.

Красный - люди завидуют вашему уровню мастерства.

Желтый - истинный талант, можете гордиться.

Золотой - поздравляем, вы - Бог в фелляции, и можете обучать других.

"Леденец Разоблачения" превзошел все ожидания, и по объему продаж обогнал даже съедобное нижнее белье, придающее носящему такие формы, о которых он мечтал.

Но что поистине удивляло близнецов Уизли, так это привязанности студентов разных факультетов к разным категориям продукции магазина ВВВ. Ревенкло отдавали предпочтение товарам, влияющим на сознание, мешающим ясно думать. Хаффлпаффцам нравились добродушные, приятные шутки. Гриффиндорцы скупали все подряд: храбрость (или глупость) им повелевала попробовать все. Слизерины же продуманно выбирали товары, которые могли помочь им подчеркнуть свои достоинства или оскорбить конкурентов.

Слизеринцы были во главе списка клиентуры магазина, наравне с Гриффиндорцами. Следовательно, они относились к привилегированной цели близнецов, которые шли на всяческие ухищрения, предлагая новинки или по-новому открывая для них старые товары. И хотя большая доля продукции была запрещена в Хогвартсе, Фред и Джордж смогли выкрутиться, снабжая студентов через магазин в Хогсмиде, а также пользуясь совиной почтой. Кроме того, они изобрели порошок, маскирующий запрещенные товары.

К тому же известный факт, что директор школы Альбус Дамблдор был страстным поклонником продукции Уизли, разрушал все садистские намерения мистера Филча полностью ликвидировать продукцию ВВВ в стенах замка.

Итак, этим прекрасным зимнем утром одиннадцатого февраля 1998 года Филч орал на каждую сову, принесшую пакет с символикой магазина ВВВ.

- Каждый студент, получивший пакет сомнительного происхождения, при выходе показывает его содержимое! - он окинул хмурым взглядом старого директора, сидящего за столом преподавателей и открывающего очень примечательную посылку.

- Мульти-взрывная подушка, - Альбус озорно посмотрел на стул МакГонагалл.

За гриффиндорским столом Гарри Поттер поймал неподписанную посылку, которую принесла Хедвиг. Отодвинув тарелку, он положил на ее место пакет. Усмехнувшись, Рон кинул рядом похожую посылку.

Обычно, в целях гласности, Фред и Джордж использовали белую упаковочную бумагу с золотым обрамлением и эмблемой. Но для друзей и родственников посылки заворачивали в обычную подарочную бумагу - на случай тотальной проверки на легальность фирменных пакетов.

- Что ты заказал? - заинтересовался Гарри.

- «Раздевающие очки». Хочу поиграть с Гермионой, когда мы останемся наедине, - шепотом ответил покрасневший, но хитро улыбающийся Рон. - Немного «снежков», охлаждающих язык до температуры льда. Немного ирисок «Гиперъязычок», - лицо Рона приняло фиолетовый оттенок. Ну, можно догадаться почему: заказ имел интересную конечную цель. - Мед сахарного тростника... - когда Гарри нахмурился, ничего не понимая, рыжий пояснил. - Это жидкость, сделанная из сахарного тростника, но тягучая, как мед. Она меняет свой вкус в зависимости от еды, на которую попадет. Если цыпленок, то получишь сладко-горький соус. Если хлеб - то мед, ну, там еще зависит от сорта хлеба. А если ты добавишь эту жидкость в еду, которую ненавидишь, например как я - испанский козельц, то соус будет просто отвратительным. Можно даже подлить жидкость тому, кто это блюдо любит, но соус все равно будет ужасным. Мы с Биллом пробовали однажды его на соседской девчонке, которая постоянно критиковала наш дом и манеры. Она все время жаловалась, но никогда не отказывалась от маминых пирогов. Так вот, однажды мы дали ей кусок земляничного пирога. Билл его терпеть не может, поэтому именно он полил жидкостью кусок. Думаю, вкус был заплесневелый. Мы еще несколько раз это повторили, и девчонка перестала надоедать нам!

Гарри улыбнулся, а Рон продолжил:

- А вот если ты нальешь мед сахарного тростника на... хммм… кожу, то жидкость станет или сладкой, или кислой, в зависимости от степени дружелюбия или вражды. Чем больше любишь, тем слаще. А еще можно изменить вкус и текстуру с помощью заклинаний. Фред сказал, что можно превратить его во фруктовое пюре или шоколадный мусс. И наконец, никогда не используй его на несъедобных предметах - жидкость превратится в клей.

Рон бросил на Гарри коварный взгляд, на что тот хитро спросил:

- А Фред и Джордж знают, чем удалить клей?

- Они работают над этим, но пока не нашли правильной формулы. В прошлый раз, когда я узнавал, они убрали клей со всем, что находилось под ним.

- Ой! - скривился Гарри.

- Ага! - ответил Рон.

- На Рождественских каникулах я заскакивал к ним по делам, - сказал Поттер, открывая свой пакет. - Они что-то рассказывали о жевательной резинке, позволяющей плеваться огнем, но пока в итоге получался просто дым. Они все еще посылают мне списки всех новинок. Кстати, леденец на палочке занимал верхнюю позицию по продажам, но у меня не было времени ознакомиться со всеми изобретениями последних месяцев. Поэтому, я не в курсе, для чего он нужен, но близнецы прислали мне все свои новинки на пробу. Когда прочитаю инструкции, то расскажу тебе, хорошо?

- Отлично! - сказал Рон. - Гарри, МакГонагалл только что вышла из зала, нам надо поторопиться, а то опоздаем!

Тот кивнул и, закрыв пакет, вышел из зала, избегая контрольно-пропускного пункта, установленного в дверях ворчливым смотрителем.

оОоОо

Почти полночь, а Гарри все еще не спал. Несмотря на поздний час и тот факт, что утром рано вставать, он усердно сидел, корпя над эссе по Зельеварению, про которое совсем забыл. А сдавать его уже через восемь часов и четырнадцать минут.

Он молил всех богов, чтоб его работу не раскритиковали за корявый почерк и сумбурность изложения. В конце концов, он просто валился с ног, рука противно ныла, мозг оцепенел, а глаза постоянно норовили закрыться.

Чтобы окончательно не уснуть, он встал, походил вокруг кровати, широко распахнув глаза, и решительно зашуршал пакетом от близнецов, выуживая какую-нибудь сладость. Он предусмотрительно вчитывался в инструкции на вид невинных предметов, некоторые из которых вообще были несъедобными. На упаковке леденцов говорилось, что после них вырастут небольшие крылья. Это было приемлемо. Кто увидит крылья ночью за балдахином?

Он наугад выудил из пакета два леденца: один в разноцветной обертке под называнием "Разоблачение", а второй в кремовой - "Ангел". Положив лишний обратно, он совершенно не заметил, что по ошибке взял вместо второй конфеты первую.

Развернув обертку, он сунул леденец в рот и с удовольствием принялся сосать его, пока до него не доперло, что это не "Ангел". Тут же вынув конфету изо рта, он придирчиво ее осмотрел. Слава богу, она просто изменила цвет. Нахмурившись, Гарри ощупал свое тело и лицо, ища какие-нибудь признаки изменений, но все было в норме.

Может быть, у него окрасился рот? Он посмотрел на обертку, надеясь прочитать инструкцию.

"Разоблачение: леденец на палочке, который заведет вас!"

Юноша фыркнул. О, да, это реально ему помогло.

А может, конфета дает эффект дезориентации? Ну, это трудно ощутить, сидя на кровати, и риск заблудиться в четырех стенах спальни ему не грозит. Близнецы любят игру слов, так что, скорее всего, он прав в своем предположении. В любом случае, не чувствовалось никаких внешних изменений, а сладость его взбодрила, поэтому он опять засунул леденец в рот и продолжил сосать.

Следующее утро Гарри Поттера начиналось лениво и медленно, в то время, как ужасный день Рона Уизли явно был уже в разгаре:

- ГАРРИ! ЧЕРТ, МЫ ОПАЗДЫВАЕМ!

Он открыл один глаз, потом другой, но тут же захлопнул их, увидев, как подушка летит прямо ему в голову.

- Быстрее! Я тебя уже третий час бужу! - орал его преданный друг. Может, стоит пересмотреть это определение?

- Да, встал я, встал! - зевнул Гарри, потирая ягодицу.

В ответ Рон расхохотался:

- Ты такой сексуальный этим утром. Я почти завидую!

- Совершенно верно, дорогой! Я работаю над этим! – пропищал Гарри нежным девчачьим голоском и картинно махнул рукой.

Рон опять заржал и засунул учебники в сумку.

Друзья знали о гарриной ориентации, да практически весь Гриффиндор знал, но никого это не волновало. В основном потому, что маги были терпимее маглов. А шуточное подтрунивание не наносило какого-либо вреда.

Наконец, готовые с головой окунуться в пучину знаний, друзья схватили сумки и отправились к выходу из гостиной. Но внезапно Гарри остановился на полпути, вспомнив об эссе по Зельеварению, оставленном на прикроватном столике.

- Подожди, я сейчас вернусь!

- Хорошо, только быстро. Если мы опоздаем, Снейп с нас шкуру спустит!

Гарри не ответил: он взбежал по лестнице в комнату и схватил со стола пергамент, попутно прихватив горстку леденцов.

Со всех ног они промчались по лестницам замка в подземелья и, запыхавшиеся, влетели в классную комнату за несколько секунд до начала урока, но Снейп все равно выразил свое недовольство, полыхнув яростным взглядом.

Он взмахнул полочкой, собирая домашние работы и складывая на край своего стола, потом повернулся к доске и написал рецепт антиликантроморфного зелья, сдерживающего оборотня в его человеческой форме. Изобрел его Снейп: изначально он не ориентировался на оборотней, но что вышло, то вышло, да и основа могла послужить для еще нескольких открытий.

Урок проходил в обычной атмосфере: ненавистные замечания профессора, колкости и хихиканье слизеринцев, приговор Симуса Финнигана к отработке с Филчем, и куда уж деться от недобрых взглядов и мелких словесных перепалок. Наконец, пытка закончилась на домашнем задании.

Следующий урок – Чары, на которых Флитвик пытался научить их невербальным заклинаниям.

Во время обеда все с энтузиазмом делились с одноклассниками своими успехами.

- Ты видел, как я, не проронив ни звука, бросил чары застоя?

- ... никогда раньше не кидал Leviosa, не произнося вслух...

- ... и как меня угораздило укоротить его одежду до такого размера...

- ... и я не смог без палочки. Думаю, кроме Гарри никто этого не может!

Несколько позже, после урока Гербологии, у них должны были начаться занятия по Защите от Темных Искусств, но не судьба. Что-то случилось, и им предстояло сидеть и ждать учителя в классной комнате второго этажа.

Только с шумом и гомоном рассевшись по своим местам, они заметили, что присматривать за ними будет профессор Снейп. Рон с Гарри синхронно вздрогнули и поспешили пересесть на "галерку", поближе к Гермионе.

Снейп сел за учительский стол и молча извлек "Журнал Зельевара".

Комната погрузилась в тишину: студенты достали различные журнальчики, наподобие "Двадцати чернокнижников" или "Придиры", убивая время разгадыванием кроссвордов или играя. Некоторые уже что-то жевали, а остальные читали книги или, как Гермиона, делали домашнюю работу.

- Чем займемся, Гарри? - спросил Рон. - Что-то не хочется писать домашку.

- Не знаю. Мне тоже не хочется этим заниматься. О, а как насчет, поотвечать на вопросы анкеты в девчачьем журнале?

Рон хохотнул:

- Да, это должно быть реально забавно!

Гермиона, мельком услышав их разговор, картинно закатила глаза и опять вернулась к домашней работе.

- Эй, Парвати! - позвал рыжий. - Не одолжишь Ведьмополитен, пожалуйста? Огромное спасибо! - сказал он, когда красавица-индианка передала ему журнал.

Рон захихикал и показал Гарри заголовок: "Специальная анкета: Кто мужчина вашей мечты? Какая вы любовница? Вы – опасная хищница или домашняя кошечка?"

Гарри хитро улыбнулся другу и взял перо.

- Какую? - спросил он.

- Да без разницы! Все забавные, но меня больше интересует " Опасная хищница или домашняя кошечка ". Что думаешь?

- Мне нравится. Давай начнем, но по-тихому. Не хочу, чтоб Снейп или, не дай бог, слизеринцы просекли, что мы тут читаем!

Рон кивнул и начал искать нужную страницу, когда увидел как Дин Томас уплетает шоколадный пирог:

- Черт, я есть хочу, - прошептал он.

- Прости, дружище, у меня ничего съестного с собой нет, - ответил Гарри, и тут же добавил. - Ну, есть, конечно, немного леденцов на палочке, но это же не еда.

- Не волнуйся, я возьму один, думаю, до ужина продержусь.

Гарри вытащил из сумки два леденца:

- Знаешь, это конфеты близнецов, но я так и не понял, какой в них прикол. Возможно, они сбивают с пути, если ты куда-то идешь, но я не уверен.

- Что тут у нас? "Разоблачение: леденец на палочке, который заведет вас". Что бы это значило? Может, ты и прав. Я видел, как Колин дал такой одному слизеринцу, и тот потом опоздал на урок к МакГонагалл. Ты уже пробовал его?

- Ага, вчера вечером, и ничего не почувствовал. Хмм, я не смотрелся в зеркало, но и изменений во внешности не заметил.

- Ну, по крайней мере, утром ты выглядел нормально.

- Угу, и я почти закончил домашку, которую задал Снейп!

- Таким образом, на лицо эффект дезориентации. Знаешь что?

- Что?

- Я сейчас попробую его, а если мое лицо начнет изменяться, ты мне скажешь. Я выйду из класса, а ты скажешь Снейпу, что мне стало плохо. У меня просто зверский голод, так что даже такой риск меня не остановит. Если даже и есть возможность "заблудиться, когда куда-то идешь", то меня она не волнует. Я ведь сижу. Договорились?

- Да, хорошо.

- Рон, на твоем месте, я бы этого не делала, - сказала Гермиона, не отводя взгляда от эссе.

- Вот именно, ты - не я! - ответил рыжий и запихнул леденец в рот. - Приступим, Гарри?

Тот кивнул.

- Вопрос первый: Сегодня ваш День Рождения, и ваш любимый преподнес подарок. Что находится в коробке? А) Плетка; Б) Плюшевый мишка; В) Книга по домоводству.

Рон засмеялся, но тут же прикусил ладонь, пытаясь сдержаться.

Гарри с серьезным видом ответил:

- Как любая нормальная девушка, я, конечно же, выберу плетку! А что ты выбираешь?

Рон, красный от смеха, облокотился на стол, и еле-еле выдавил:

- Такая же фигня. Ты же понимаешь, это моя детская мечта...

Гарри прикусил губу, подавляя смех.

- Второй вопрос: Если бы вы были животным, то каким? A) Панда...

- Тише! - прошипел он, когда хихиканье Рона стало настолько громким, что даже одноклассники начали на них оглядываться.

- П-прости, - икнул тот, и Гарри опять пришлось прикусить губу, когда он увидел слезы от смеха в глазах приятеля. - Вернемся к анкете. Ага, А) Панда; Б) Обезьяна; В) Дракон. Хмм, Гарри, ты понял суть вопроса?

- Думаю, для девчонок это что-то да значит, - пожал он плечами, хотя его глаза заблестели.

Рон вынул изо рта леденец и продолжил читать: - Третий вопрос: Какая ваша любимая поза? Что, разве это не интересно? Жаль, девчонки не ответили! - рыжий бросил сердитый взгляд на Гермиону, которая делала вид, что совершенно не интересуется их разговором. - А) Миссионерская; Б) 69; В) Поза наездницы.

- А можно выбрать все три варианта? - пошутил Гарри.

- Тебе все можно! - ответил рыжий и поставил три галочки, прикусывая леденец. Тут он вспомнил, что эта конфетка может быть потенциально опасной, и повернулся к приятелю. - У меня с лицом все в порядке?

- Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Ну, из-за леденца!

- Я уже и забыл. Но с лицом все в норме.

- Значит эффект невидим, - пожал плечами Рон, и Гарри кивнул:

- Очевидно, так. Тогда я тоже съем свой. Мне они нравятся. Ты заметил, что они меняют вкус и цвет?

- Да! - согласился Рон, оглядывая почерневшую и покусанную конфету. - Недавно она была красная. Но и сейчас на вкус все равно ничего.

Гарри всосал леденец в рот и приготовился внимать другу.

- Четвертый вопрос: Если бы вы были заклинанием, то каким? А) Wingardium leviosa; Б) Petrificus totalis; В) Tarentallegra, - Рон застонал. - Реально, я вообще не понимаю женщин!

Гарри улыбнулся, и пососал леденец, скользя им туда-обратно, пытаясь просмаковать вкус. Такое ощущение, что конфета изменяла аромат в соответствии с положением во рту: соприкасаясь с небом она становилась терпкой, а на языке - сладкой.

- Пятый вопрос, Гарри... - начал Рон и прервался на то, чтобы положить в карман палочку от леденца. - Если бы вы были жестом, то каким? А) Пощечиной; Б) Шлепком...

Рон так и не закончил вопрос, давясь от смеха.

- Тихо! - на этот раз зашипела Гермиона, надеясь прекратить глупое веселье.

Гарри задохнулся, когда леденец чуть не перекрыл ему кислород, и случайно прикусил его. Утирая выступившие слезы, он заметил, что сладость поменяла цвет с желтого на синий.

- Или В... - продолжил Рон. - В) Щипком соска! О, Боже, я больше не могу! - взвыл он. - Девчонки совершенно и безвозвратно ненормальные!

И оба, забыв, где находятся, в голос заржали.

Снейп, подняв голову, уставился на них. Теперь все смотрели в их сторону, кто весело, а кто и явно ожидая расплаты.

Гермиона откашлялась, привлекая внимание двух оболтусов, и Гарри тут же прекратил смеяться. Рон последовал его примеру только тогда, когда профессор зельеварения встал и направился к ним, и поспешил бросить на компрометирующий журнал исчезающее заклинание.

Когда Снейп приблизился, Гарри краем глаза заметил ликующее выражение на лице Малфоя. Хорек чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения, желая засвидетельствовать унижение своей школьной немезиды. Эта самая немезида упорно делала вид, что ей все равно, хотя по телу прокатывали волны ненависти.

Снейп встал перед ними и обманчиво низким голосом поинтересовался: - Что вы только что подвергли заклинанию исчезновения, мистер Уизли?

- Ничего, сер! - пискнул тот.

- Я все видел, мистер Уизли. Это был журнал, и вы сейчас же расскажете, какую гадость планировали совершить, болван!

Гарри заметил, как лицо Рона гневно побагровело, и решил вмешаться.

Он с притворной уверенностью начал нагло врать: - Мы читали новости, где высмеивалось правительство, сэр.

- Да неужели? - Снейп изогнул бровь. - Не подскажите название журнала?

Гарри на пару секунд растерялся и, чтобы отсрочить кару, с видимым наслаждением медленно всосал леденец в рот. Этих мгновений оказалось достаточно, чтобы придумать правдоподобный ответ:

- «Магические Еженедельные Новости», профессор.

- Да неужели? - повторил Снейп. - А название статьи?

Хотя внутри Гарри бушевала ярость на приставшего к нему преподавателя, внешне он ни на йоту не выдал своего состояния, только еще немного расслабился и сел поудобнее. В этот момент он сосредоточился на поиске ответа и совершенно не замечал, как леденец кружился и поворачивался во рту, в чувственных поступательных движениях от губ до самого горла. Все это время он неотрывно смотрел в глаза профессору, пытаясь доказать свою честность.

Нетерпеливо заерзал на стуле Малфой, впрочем, не только он. Его серые глаза неотрывно смотрели на красный леденец, иногда показывающийся между губ Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

Гарри вынул конфету изо рта и сказал:

- Хмм, я не вполне уверен, но полагаю, это было "Низы Министерсва, или разоблачение Фаджа". Я прав, Рон? - в его глазах читалась мольба. Рыжий кивнул и вперился взглядом в Снейпа, которого, казалось, загипнотизировал его сосед по парте, хотя его голос оставался все таким же безразлично отстраненным.

- Что насчет имени журналиста?

- Я не обратил внимания...

- И почему же вы спрятали журнал, если там только новости?

Черт! Ну почему этот невозможный человек всегда задает такие правильные вопросы? И что прикажете отвечать? Думай, Поттер! Думай!

Гарри беззаботно облизал леденец, прежде чем провести по губам, увлажняя их. Конфета вновь стала желтой, и отовсюду послышались вздохи, которые Гарри и Рон благополучно проигнорировали, пытаясь выкрутиться из создавшегося положения и не попасть в итоге на вечернюю отработку со снятием баллов.

Гарри опять всосал леденец в рот: Рон принялся что-то бормотать, и он довольный, что от него ненадолго отстали, начал играть с конфеткой. Случайно глянув на Малфоя, он с удивлением заметил, что тот покраснел, как зрелый помидор, и тяжело дышал. Нахмурившись, он задался вопросом, что черт побери происходит.

Может, Снейпу сказать? Забавная идея: не в его интересах помогать Малфою, но, кажется, никто не заметил, что тому стало плохо. Блондин теребил ворот рубашки, как будто ему было трудно дышать. Гарри оглянулся и понял, что практически все уставились на него. Только Гермиона смотрела на Рона и скрещивала пальцы, когда ее друг давал очередной ответ.

Он взглянул в жаждущие глаза Парвати Паттил и Лаванды Браун. Удивившись подобной реакции, Гарри и вовсе перестал двигаться. Его рот автоматически открылся и между губ показался золотистый леденец.

Отовсюду послышались стоны, напугавшие его еще больше. Он совершенно растерялся и перестал понимать, что происходит. Может быть, Снейп прояснит ситуацию? Он перевел взгляд на таращащегося на него преподавателя. Тот стоял в немом изумлении, его щеки покрывал еле заметный румянец, а черные глаза светились чистейшей животной жаждой. От этого взгляда кровь подростка разом устремилась куда-то вниз.

Он внутренне застонал: "О, только не это"

Гробовая тишина опустилась на классную комнату. Даже Рон с Гермионой в ошеломленном молчании уставились на него.

Некоторые студенты поглядывали в его сторону с дерзкой улыбкой, а некоторые - и с завистью. Драко Малфой поднял руку, а так как Снейп этого не заметил, он неуверенно позвал главу своего факультета и хриплым голосом попросил выпустить его в уборную.

Вдруг все разом захотели в туалет, и классная комната наполнилась криками и стенаниями. На этой ноте и прибыла запоздавшая Нимфадора Тонкс.

Уровень шума, конечно же, удивлял, но она, проигнорировав его, принесла извинения за опоздание. По ее словам выходило, что, помогая профессору Флитвику передвинуть мебель, она уронила стол со всякими безделушками в окно.

Но Гарри ошарашило даже не это, а поведение Снейпа: мужчина не добавив ни единого уничижительного комментария, ломанулся с толпой семикурсников к двери.

- Держу пари, что ему тоже срочно захотелось освежиться! - хихикнул Симус и подмигнул Гарри. - Никогда бы не подумал, что ты отважишься на такой трюк. Честно!

- Какой еще трюк? - в один голос спросило Гриффиндорское трио. Они вместе со всеми вышли в коридор и болтали с Симусом и Дином.

- Ну, ты сам знаешь... - немного нахмурился Финниган.

- Если бы я знал, то не спрашивал! - парировал Гарри. Его все это начинало раздражать.

Дин и Симус обменялись взглядами.

- Значит, ты не делал этого специально, чтобы смутить его? Мерлин, это еще круче, чем я думал!

- Рассказывай! - нетерпеливо воскликнул Рон.

- Ты соучредитель ВВВ и не знаешь их продукции!

Гарри зарычал:

- Ты же в курсе, что сначала все мое время занимал один небезызвестный Темный Лорд, а после его смерти, нужно было сдавать все экзамены, которые я пропустил. Так что, у меня не было времени интересоваться каждой шуткой близнецов!

Симус пристыжено закивал:

- Да, прости. Но все знают, вот я и подумал, что и ты знаешь! Это леденец, который показывает уровень твоего умения в... хммм... оральном сексе.

- Что! - испугано воскликнули в унисон трое друзей.

- О-о, да! - поддразнил Симус. - Ты бог в фелляции... и теперь все об этом знают!

- Как, черт возьми, это работает? - спросил Рон.

- Все дело в цвете. Теплые цвета - это хорошо, а холодные...

- Большую часть времени мой леденец был черным, - пробормотал рыжий, и оба соседа по спальне с жалостью посмотрели на него.

- Ну, это плохо. Ты, должно быть, совершенно в этом никчемен!

Оскорбленный, Рон попытался объясниться:

- Но я постоянно прикусывал его! Вначале он был красным!

- Советую прочитать инструкцию к ним на пакете. И, Гарри, мои поздравления! Золотой цвет - самый лучший, и теперь все... хмм... включая Снейпа, хотят попробовать на себе твое умение!

- Фу! - с отвращением вскрикнул Рон.

Гарри поймал себя на том, что его беспокоит, скорее, странное счастье, хлынувшее к сердцу.

- Надо вернуться в класс, - напомнила им подруга.

Они зашли обратно в классную комнату. По дороге Гермиона успела тихонечко спросить у Гарри, смог бы он помочь ей найти инструкцию к леденцу. Она не сказала зачем, но и так все было ясно.

оОоОо

Снейп добежал до своих покоев. Тяжело дыша, он зашел в комнату и, с силой захлопнув дверь, прислонился к холодной деревянной поверхности, пытаясь успокоить обезумевшее сердце.

"Этот мальчишка станет твоей погибелью!" - подумал он, лихорадочно расстегивая дрожащими пальцами пуговички на гульфике.

"Он сделал это нарочно, а ты позволил ему! Он вьет из тебя веревки!" - упрекнул себя Снейп. Просунув руку в расстегнутые брюки, он вынул нетерпеливо подрагивающий член и начал неистово его поглаживать. Резкие движения зеркально отражали чувства, взбудораженные этим божественным зеленоглазым созданием.

оОоОо

На следующее утро этому самому божественному созданию уже осточертели заинтересованные, а иногда и брезгливые взгляды.

- Не переживай ты так, - пытался утешить его Рон. Они сейчас стояли в коридоре около кабинета чар. - Скоро они устанут от этого!

- Даже Малфой смотрит на меня по-другому! - простонал Гарри, вспоминая как блондин неотрывно следил за его ртом во время завтрака. - Я же не виноват, что леденец стал золотистым.

- Ну, для них это непреодолимый шаг... - поддразнил Рон и получил в ответ недобрый взгляд.

- Они что, все помешаны на сексе?

- Они подростки! Это все их гормоны! – на это философское замечание Рон получил еще один взгляд – более сердитый.

- Разве у других леденец не окрашивался в золотой цвет?

- Кажется, Паркинсон добилась красного цвета. И доходили слухи, что слизеринцы устраивают в своей гостиной соревнования.

Гарри искренне удивился:

- Не могу поверить! Соревнования?

- О, да! - кивнул Рон. - И за Паркинсон теперь бегают все парни, ну, кроме Малфоя. Угадай, почему? Он такой же гей, как и ты!

- Странно... Но, хорошо, это объясняет его вчерашнее поведение. Такое ощущение, что он задыхался. Я подумал тогда, что ему стало плохо, и даже не заподозрил, что это связано с леденцом или его ориентацией!

- А если посмотреть на реакцию Снейпа, то он или гей, или бисексуал, или просто настолько отчаявшийся, что готов трахнуть любого.

- Эй, это совершенно не лестно... - процедил Гарри.

- Мда, помяни черта! - Рон указал на приближающийся к ним темный силуэт.

- Ага, он и появится...

- Дружище, прекрати упоминать о "появлении"... - хихикнул Рон, на что получил подзатыльник.

Чем ближе подходил Снейп, тем возбужденнее становился Гарри. Но профессор зельеварения прошел мимо них, не удостоив даже мимолетным взглядом, и это странным образом задело Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Хотя, он же ведь не влюбился в своего профессора, верно?

оОоОо

Северус поздравил себя с отличным самообладанием. В конце концов, он прошел мимо Поттера – и не прижал его к стене, не сорвал мешающую одежду, не трахнул его прямо там. Он даже не набросился на него со страстными поцелуями, как сумасшедший, в которого он превратился.

Последняя защитная преграда его либидо рушилась! Конечно же, он знал, что это рано или поздно произойдет, но надеялся, что как можно позже. Жажда к этому юноше сжигала его изнутри.

В течение целого года он чувствовал, как оно разгорается в низу живота, и искрой был Поттер. Рот Поттера. Покрасневшие от холода или эмоций щеки Поттера, Нежная шея Поттера. Восхитительный аромат кожи Поттера. Загорелая грудь Поттера, настолько совершенная, красивая и развитая (он мельком увидел это зрелище летом). Изящная спина. Упругие ягодицы. Узкие бедра. Длинные и мускулистые ноги, между которыми он мечтал оказаться. Его член. Везде и всюду Поттер.

Даже когда он твердо запретил себе думать о мальчике, пресса каждый божий день напоминала фотографиями о теле молодого Адониса, которому он так мечтал поклоняться.

Он ненавидел Поттера.

Он обожал его.

Какая беспрерывная пытка!

Он попытался проигнорировать и забыть свои чувства. И все еще ужасно относился к студенту, хотя в этом не было никакой потребности. Его рассекретили как шпиона, и Министерство признало его заслуги. Но если он перестанет ненавидеть, то будет уязвим для любви. Этого нельзя допустить!

Он ненавидел Поттера.

Он обожал его.

Какая ужасающая мысль!

Но если он уступит напору чувств и Поттеру, то потеряет самого себя. Любовь - слабое звено в стене отчуждения, и именно она сломает его.

Ранее, до того рокового дня с конфетой, он стоически контролировал себя, но сейчас он уже не уверен, что сможет это делать. Единственное, что он отлично осознавал - это кипящую всепоглощающую страсть к Поттеру.

Снейп скользнул в темный альков, подальше от посторонних глаз, откуда и пожирал взглядом черноволосого мальчика. Анализируя каждую деталь того, что он запрещал себе желать.

Прикрыв глаза, он окунулся в свои фантазии. Вот, он возвращается к Поттеру и с нежностью во взгляде и словах приглашает его провести ночь с ним. Зеленоглазый ангел, конечно же соглашается и с надеждой улыбается. Он позволил сценарию развиваться и дальше в его воображении, пока это не стало причинять боль.

Руки бесконтрольно задрожали.

Его хваленное самообладание рухнуло, но он упорно убеждал себя, что легче подняться, когда достиг самого низа.

Мерлин, как же он низко пал.

Как все это неправильно!

оОоОо

- Поттер?

Гарри поднял голову: Малфой смотрел на него глазами побитого щенка. Гриффиндорец в ответ лишь промолчал.

- Я подумал, хмм... - Драко явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. - Не хочешь сегодня вечером пойти со мной в австрийский ресторан в Хогсмиде?... У них там подают сладости... я имею ввиду конфеты... То есть, печенье!

- Отвяжись, Малфой! - Гарри отвернулся.

- Поттер, подожди! Я почти на оранжевом уровне! - придя в себя, воскликнул блондин. - Если попрактиковаться, то я смогу улучшить показатель. Ты же понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?

Гарри почувствовал, как холодная волна ярости прокатилась по телу, но кое-что просчитав в уме, состроил заинтересованную мордашку.

- Хорошо... - он притворился, будто обдумывает предложение. - Если уж говорить откровенно, у меня максимально возможный уровень, и я , понятное дело, ищу человека с такими же умениями, как и у меня. Думаю, что с тобой мне будет скучно.

Гарри улыбнулся про себя, наслаждаясь сдерживаемым гневом, мелькнувшим в прищуре серых глаз.

- Уверен, есть много вещей, которых ты не знаешь, Поттер. Хорошее владение языком еще не доказательство, что ты силен в других аспектах!

- Ну, если я чего-то не знаю, то как мой леденец стал золотистым?

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я показал? - раздраженно спросил Драко. - Тогда поцелуй меня и лично убедись!

Он сразу и не понял, что предложил. Прошло несколько секунд, и до него наконец-то дошло - он резко побледнел. Гарри мог принять его предложение и поцеловать, а после опозорить перед всеми. Какой ужас. Но, слава Мерлину, Поттер думал иначе.

- Вернемся к этому завтра, Малфой. Я должен все хорошенько обмозговать.

Не дождавшись ответа, Гарри развернулся и ушел. К Малфою он не испытывал никаких чувств, но грех не использовать его для получения своей истинной цели - Снейпа! Конечно, он знал, что это не слишком честно, но после того, как поступал с ним сам слизеринец, это была бы шикарная месть.

оОоОо

Северус только закончил урок у студентов четвертого курса, когда Стикс, его преданный ворон, принес небольшой пакет. Странно, он не помнил, что бы что-то заказывал, да и Стикс не брал посланий от посторонних. Должно быть, посылка особо важная, а человек, пославший ее, заслуживает доверия, иначе птица отказалась бы выполнять поручение.

Снейп открыл пакет и нашел письмо... вместе с леденцами в разноцветной упаковке. Покраснев, он вспомнил такой же леденец между прекрасных губ Поттера. Повезло, что он сейчас один в комнате.

«Дорогой профессор Снейп,

Как вы знаете, Фреду и мне принадлежит магазин шуток. В настоящее время мы проводим исследование в области очень деликатного зелья. В приложении мы написали рецепт и результаты, которые у нас получились. Зелье неустойчиво, и мы надеемся на вашу помощь.

Если вы согласитесь помочь нам, то получите восемь процентов от продажи этого продукта.

А если вы отклоняете наше предложение, то уведомите нас.

С уважением,

Джордж Уизли

П.С: С письмом мы посылаем вам самый популярный товар нашего магазина, чтобы вы оценили наши разработки. Удивительно, но магазин в Хогсмиде продал более трех тысяч упаковок «Леденцов Разоблачения», и это только за прошедшие два месяца.»

Конечно, Северус знал, что чертов леденец имеет успех. Он все время слышал об этом в коридорах Хогвартса. И даже знал значение цветов. Почти каждую ночь студенты его собственного факультета устраивали соревнования по минету!

Удрученно он развернул леденец и сунул его в рот. Посасывая его, он невольно задался вопросом, об уровне своих способностей. Вообразив Гарри, он ласково и соблазняюще поиграл языком с конфеткой. Он представил, будто во рту у него член мальчика и, когда конфета почти кончилась, вынул ее. Красный. Такой же цвет, как у шелковой простыни, укрывавшей желанное тело Гарри в его снах.

Закончив с леденцом, он выбросил палочку в мусорное ведро. Туда же могло отправляться и все то, что осталось от самого Северуса Снейпа! Он был одержим подростком, сыном своего врага. Он не мог даже закрыть глаза, что бы перед внутренним взором не вставал зеленый взгляд юноши, которого когда-то люто ненавидел за грехи Джеймса. Он не мог нормально спать, его терзали сладострастные грезы. Он с равной силой хотел как соблазнить мальчика, так и избавиться от этой мучительной зависимости.

Горький смех сорвался с его губ. Он был обречен.

оОоОо

Переговорив, Гарри выключил мобильник. Во время войны он усовершенствовал этот аппарат так, чтобы можно было использовать его в волшебном мире, включая Хогвартс.

Он только что поблагодарил Джорджа за посланное Снейпу письмо с леденцами. Близнецы сразу согласились на его план: им и правда нужна была помощь их старого учителя.

- Значит, план "Снейп-Должен-Быть-Моим" начался? - спросила Гермиона и на удивленный взгляд друга добавила: - Я не слепая, Гарри. Я заметила, как вы смотрите друг на друга, когда думаете, что другой этого не видит.

Гарри надулся:

- Ага, и как же он на меня смотрит?

- Так же, как и ты на него. Похотливо!

- И... хммм... ты не против?

Гермиона пожала плечами:

- Было бы лучше, не будь ты его студентом. Но, ты уже совершеннолетний. Да и отношения преподаватель-студент не запрещены в Хогвартсе. Поэтому, ты волен делать то, что захочешь. И... думаю, ты извлечешь выгоду из наличия любовника, - поддразнила она его. - Даже если что-то между вами произойдет, то на поведении Снейпа в классе это не отразится!

Гарри благодарно улыбнулся, но потом кое-что вспомнил:

- Как ты думаешь, Рон нормально воспримет эту новость?

- Это займет много времени, но если Снейп будет к тебе нормально относиться, то все сложится хорошо. Я могу поговорить с ним, когда настанет подходящий момент.

Гарри кивнул, а Гермиона поинтересовалась, на какую приманку он собирается ловить профессора зельеварения.

- На старый добрый леденец! - ухмыльнувшись, ответил парень.

оОоОо

- Поттер... - задохнулся Малфой, следя за языком Гарри, облизывающим золотистый леденец.

- Хмм?

- Ты сказал, что сегодня мы поговорим!

- Да, точно... - беззаботно бросил тот.

- Ну, так что? - нетерпеливо спросил Драко. Он просто не мог оторвать взгляда от золотистой конфеты, снующей туда-сюда между приоткрытых пухлых губ.

- Я думаю, мы можем попытаться, - Гарри холодно посмотрел на собеседника, пытаясь образумить его. - Я сказал "попытаться", что означает поцелуй - нужно же понять, подходишь ты мне или нет, - он зло улыбнулся, вспоминая, как однажды этот белобрысый гаденыш шарахнул его в спину заклинанием, от которого он кубарем слетел с лестницы.

Взгляд Малфоя прояснился. У него были сомнения относительно своего решения, но они рассеялись, стоило Гарри чувственно облизать леденец.

- Но я не хочу делать это публично, Малфой. Было бы замечательно уединиться в твоей спальне.

Серые глаза слизеринца прищурились подозрительно. Зачем бы это Поттеру лезть в логово змей, если не учинить очередную подставу? Конечно, он хотел этот соблазнительный рот на своих губах, а может и ниже, но они все еще были врагами.

- А что, если я хочу поцелуй при всех? - заюлил Малфой. Он хотел, чтобы все знали, что Поттер - бог в фелляции - стал его любовником. Хотел, чтобы все решили, будто его выбрали потому, что он также был в этом талантлив.

- Тогда прощай! - ухмыльнулся Гарри. Падение с лестницы принесло с собой сотрясение мозга и сломанные кости. Было больно как от Crucio, и поэтому пусть Малфой еще немного помучается. - Так или иначе, ты не единственный... - он решил закончить жестко и уверенно: - Должен сказать, я удивлен. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты захочешь засвидетельствовать свое поражение перед всей школой!

Драко сердито посмотрел на него:

- Я великолепный любовник, Поттер, и ты должен быть благодарен, что я вообще заметил тебя!

Гарри неодобрительно пощелкал языком:

- Не с руки тебе, Малфой, так со мной разговаривать. Я ведь и передумать могу.

- Но почему ты хочешь в слизеринские подземелья? - проскулил тот.

- Поближе к твоей кровати, конечно же, - солгал гриффиндорец.

- Отлично. Тогда, вперед!

оОоОо

План проходил без каких-либо помех. Гермиона зашла в темный коридорчик и встала возле туалета для девочек. Место было выбрано не случайно: она прекрасно знала, что в скором времени профессор Снейп будет проходить мимо в свой кабинет. Он всегда возвращался этой дорогой.

Она достала из кармана небольшой шарик с двумя трубками, похожими на флейты, и начала его надувать. Когда шар стал достаточно большим, она зажала трубу пальцами, чтобы не дать воздуху выйти. Тут она услышала характерные шаги Снейпа, и ослабила давление на трубу. В коридоре зазвучал ее искаженный голос.

- Ты в этом уверена?

- Абсолютно! - ответила она, опять зажимая трубу, чтобы предложение не осталось пойманным внутри шара. - Малфой заинтриговал Гарри. Я спросила, почему он им интересуется, ведь между ними всегда была только вражда...

Гермиона сделала паузу и, прислушавшись, заметила, что в коридоре стоит полная тишина. Значит, профессор так и не добрался до кабинета, а стоит и подслушивает. Она удовлетворенно ухмыльнулась подумав, что заставила шпиона слушать фиктивную беседу.

Девушка опять ослабила давление:

- И что он ответил?

- Он сказал, что у него так давно не было любовника, что просто глупо было бы упустить возможность заняться сексом...

оОоОо

Северус прислонился к холодной стене подземелий, вслушиваясь в разговор Грейнджер и другой студентки - он не смог определить, кому принадлежит второй голос.

Конечно же, он не собирался подслушивать, но когда мисс Всезнайка упомянула имя Поттера, он не смог побороть любопытство. Хотя, услышанное ему очень не понравилось.

Поттер и Малфой? Немыслимо!

Он проигнорировал писклявый голосок в голове, нашептывающий, что Снейп и Поттер, зрелище куда более немыслимое.

- ... заняться сексом. Я удивилась, ведь он мне говорил, что увлечен кем-то другим. Но он знает, что профессор никогда не...

- Профессор? - изумленно повторил неизвестный голос. Северус нетерпеливо ожидал остальной части признания, отчаянно надеясь, что речь идет о нем. - Какой профессор?

- Ты же никому не разболтаешь?

- Конечно, нет! - искренне выпалила незнакомка.

- Угадай! Он высокий, темноволосый и с противным характером...

По интонации было ясно, что Грейнджер улыбается, но Северус не почуял ловушки. Он не задавался вопросом, почему такая умная девушка, как Гермиона Грейнджер, пошла в подземелья, ради распространения сплетен об интимной жизни своего лучшего друга. Мозг профессора зельеварения застопорился на Поттере. Он вообще не мог больше ни о чем думать. В этот момент кровь вскипела в его жилах.

Грейнджер имела в виду его: больше никто в Хогвартсе не подходил под это описание. Поттер ждал, когда он сделает первый шаг? Неужели, у него были жаркие сны о его профессоре?

- ... и прямо сейчас, он пошел в слизеринские подземелья! - продолжила Гермиона. - Гарри согласился дать Малфою шанс, хоть он и не уверен в его успехе. И в эту минуту, они целуются в спальне семикурсников!

оОоОо

Гермиона, выйдя из коридорчика, увидела лишь спину уходящего профессора зельеварения. Он почти бежал к дверям слизеринской гостиной. Какая же она, все-таки, хорошая актриса, раз смогла своим маленьким спектаклем убедить самого Снейпа!

Девушка хмыкнула.

"Ему стоит поторопиться!" - подумала она.

оОоОо

- Чистая кровь, - прошептал пароль Драко. Дверь в гостиную Слизерина тут же открылась.

Гарри осмотрелся: с его второго курса ничего так и не изменилось. Он позволил Малфою увести себя в спальню семикурсников, а про себя молился всем богам, чтоб у Гермионы все получилось. Интересно, что будет, когда Снейп примчится сюда? Снимет сотню баллов? Назначит отработки на целый год? Или он сможет заняться чем-нибудь более приятным, чем чистка котлов?

Гарри скрестил пальцы, надеясь, что это будет последний вариант.

В гостиной горстка студентов увлеченно сосала леденцы, пытаясь добиться смены цвета на золотой. Увидев Поттера в своих покоях, они начали, было, возмущаться, но все протесты прервал один взмах руки Малфоя. Он явно гордился выбором Мальчика-Который-Был-Профи-В-Феляции.

Они с Драко вышли из комнаты под завистливыми взглядами. Если честно, он уже устал от надменности блондинистой занозы в заднице. Но деваться некуда, надо доиграть до конца и, подавив зарождающееся раздражение, он поднялся по лестнице.

Оказавшись в спальне, Малфой закрыл дверь и наложил на нее серию защитных заклинаний.

- Теперь нам не помешают! - блеснул он хищной улыбкой, подходя ближе.

- Которая кровать - твоя? - вопрос Гарри вызвал на лице Драко удовлетворенную ухмылку.

- Эта, - он указал на самую дальнюю от двери. - Хочешь прилечь?

- Не сейчас!

- Тогда обними меня! - приказал Малфой, приподнимаясь на цыпочках, чтобы устранить разницу в росте.

- Не так быстро, - отодвинул его Гарри. Слизеринец разочарованно зарычал, на что он только ухмыльнулся: - Терпение!

- Ты же знаешь, я очень нетерпелив, Поттер!

В ухмылке Гарри мелькнуло что-то садистское:

- Тебе же надо научиться кое-чему. Есть леденец?

- У меня в брюках есть кое-что более интересное, твердое и горячее, и жаждущее твоего внимания, Поттер!

Драко выглядел настолько самодовольным, что Гарри решил охладить его пыл:

- О, надеюсь, то, что находится в твоих брюках, побольше леденца или, с учетом твоих неутешительных оральных навыков, я рискую заснуть!

Малфой в бешенстве скрипнул зубами, и Гарри решил положить конец перебранке. Он ведь должен каким-то образом остаться в этой спальне до прихода Снейпа:

- Дай мне леденец, и я тебе кое-что покажу.

- Что? - с подозрением протянул Драко.

- Увидишь... – шепот прозвучал многообещающе.

Малфой подал ему конфету, и Гарри с жадностью втянул ее в рот. Этой уловкой он хотел выиграть достаточно времени, чтобы Снейп успел сюда добежать. Конечно, его одолевали сомнения, а придет ли профессор вообще. Даже в случае, если он и не испытывает ответных чувств, он просто обязан выпнуть «зазнавшуюся гриффиндорскую задницу» из слизеринских комнат.

Он так нежно посасывал леденец, что тот очень быстро стал золотистым. Драко уже дрожал от едва сдерживаемого желания.

Гарри подошел к кровати и поманил его к себе. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и Малфой опять взбесится.

- Иди сюда... - мурлыкнул он, похлопав рукой возле себя.

Тяжело дышащий Драко поспешил повиноваться. Гарри прижал его к матрасу и лег сверху. Он почувствовал возбужденный член, трущийся о его бедро, и тихо застонал.

Признаться, Малфой был довольно милым. Если бы не его высокомерие и темное прошлое, то возможно, он искренне принял бы его ухаживания... Но это - если бы не было некоего профессора.

Но сейчас Гарри играл роль, и надо было действовать убедительно.

Он вынул леденец изо рта и прижал к чужим губам:

- Пососи его! - Малфой взял его в рот, и золотистая конфета поменяла цвет на желтый, красный, а потом - оранжевый. Внезапно наклонившись, Гарри облизал губы Драко.

Озадаченный, тот попытался вытащить леденец, но гриффиндорец не позволил ему этого сделать, ловким язычком распределяя сладость между их ртами. Он облизал вмиг покрасневшую конфету и вступил в игру с чужим языком.

Они с упоением целовались, одновременно облизывая леденец, и Гарри не мог не признать - это было весьма захватывающе.

Малфой весь потерялся в эмоциях, и потому не услышал, как открылась дверь, но зато Гарри все прекрасно слышал, и улыбнулся.

Внезапно его грубо пихнули к стене. Это Снейп, схватив его за красно-золотой воротничок, тряс, впиваясь взглядом.

- Малфой, выйдите! ВОН! - прошипел профессор.

Драко уже было открыл рот, но взглянул на декана: тот выглядел так, будто готов был кого-нибудь убить, поэтому, он поспешил, все же, ретироваться, пока у него есть такой выбор.

Снейп уставился на Гарри, застывшего, как кролик перед удавом. Лишь сердце юноши учащенно забилось в предвкушении.

- Поттер! - зарычал зельевар. - Что гриффиндорец делает в этой комнате?

- Я ждал вас, сэр.

- Не играйте со мной, идиот!

- Но я не вру, клянусь! Я попросил Малфоя провести меня сюда, потому что был уверен - вы придете, как только услышите беседу Гермионы...

- Грейнджер? - прервал его профессор.

- Ну, вы же не думали, что она и впрямь будет обсуждать мою личную жизнь в коридоре! Разумеется, я попросил ее... Ну, чтоб вы пошли меня искать, - Гарри сделал паузу, дожидаясь, пока его слова осмыслят, и расстроено простонал: - Вы бы мне не поверили, скажи я, что хочу вас, сэр!

Северус попытался бороться со своими эмоциями. Но невозможно остановиться, когда главный герой жарких снов так откровенно предлагает себя. Он перечислил в уме все причины, по которым нельзя ни в коем случае заниматься любовью с Гарри в спальне слизеринцев, но ничто не могло конкурировать с обольстительным юношей, уже трущимся о его бедро.

Снейп уступил своему наваждению, хотя и знал, что позже пожалеет, и захватил сладкие губы своего мальчишки в горячий поцелуй.

Поттер принадлежит ему! Наконец-то, исполнилась его заветная мечта! О, как же он хотел этого весь этот чертов год!

Северус быстро избавил его от брюк и приподнял, помогая обхватить себя ногами за талию.

Гарри захныкал, отчаянно пытаясь расстегнуть брюки профессора, и в этой войне победил: брюки упали вниз, а вместе с ними и нижнее белье.

Взмахнув палочкой, Снейп позаботился об обычных сексуальных чарах, и Гарри почувствовал, как внутри его попки стало скользко, а мышцы расслабились.

- Ахх, возьмите уже меня! - проскулил он, и Северус поспешил выполнить просьбу, одним точным, резким движением войдя в податливое тело.

Руки Гарри скользнули с плеч профессора на его лицо, он принялся неистово целовать приоткрытые в беззвучном стоне губы. Немного отстранившись, он самодовольно улыбнулся, наблюдая, как его любовник пытается выровнять дыхание после страстного поцелуя.

Ритм толчков становился просто зверским, и Гарри громко застонал, когда его профессор несколько раз задел простату.

Северус толкался все сильнее и сильнее. Его удовольствие достигало максимума с каждой фрикцией, каждым нежным поглаживанием, и он, уже не в силах сдержать громких стонов, уткнулся лицом в загорелую шею и, глубоко вздохнув, упоенно облизал шелковистую кожу.

Он всегда знал, что Поттер станет его погибелью. Невозможно было долго сопротивляться такому искушению. В его жизни так мало радостей, что он просто не смог отказаться от этого истинного удовольствия. Эта жажда всегда была для него постыдным грехом, но сейчас он упивался своим безусловным и чистым счастьем.

Он толкнулся особенно глубоко и кончил, и Гарри с восторженным стоном последовал за ним. Они оба сползли на пол, и когда его любовник снова поцеловал его, Северус даже не подумал сопротивляться.

Он знал, что никогда больше даже не задумается над тем, чтобы отказаться от него.

Гарри Поттер был его погибелью.

Всегда был, и всегда будет.

Конец


End file.
